


Danger Ace

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace Has No Self Preservation, Ace has no Chill, But they ain't the focus, Gangreen Gang are sick of it, Gen, Intervention, It's all about Ace loving his Gang, Powerpuff Girls are also sick of it, Swearing, dangerous activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Ace really needs to just chill. No one sees the irony in that statement because this is actually serious, he's gonna die someday.





	Danger Ace

“Hey, you guys wanna see me eat this entire box of twinkies in one go?”

 

“No!”

 

“Ace!”

 

“Here we fucking go.”

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

The leader laughed and tore open the box, “Okay, here I go.”

 

“Goddamit.”

 

“No one’s making you.”

 

“Wake me up if he dies.”

 

“No, seriously, you shouldn’t do that.”

 

“I can’t believe you guys are making me do this,” Ace said as he started tearing open plastic.

 

“Literally no one is making you do it.”

 

“That’s three, Billy…”

 

“Yeah, I got it.”

 

“Hey, fucking give those back, you douche!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You guys dare me to go fight Him?”

 

“What, no, dude.”

 

“Oh my god, Ace.”

 

“This shit again?”

 

“Dude, no, the PPG got it handled, we gotta get out of here.”

 

“For the Ganggreen!”

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

“Holy shit, he’s actually toast.”

 

“I vote Snake for the new leader.”

 

“Ace, get your ass back here!”

 

The leader did not turn around as he charged into battle.

 

“Guess we gotta go get our fucking dumbass leader again.”

 

“I’ll call the hospital.”

  
“Hope the PPG won’t kick his ass too.”

 

“Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me at this point.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys-”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t do it.”

 

“I swear to god, Ace.”

 

“If you’re doing something dangerous again, I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“What, no, I was gonna ask if you want some pizza.”

 

“Oh, sure, amigo.”

 

“That actually sounds pretty nice.”

 

“Chill, because I just saw the Rowdyruff Boys and-”

 

The entire clubhouse erupted in groans. Ace shrugged and slipped out to go fight the boys.

 

“I think it’s Arturo’s turn to save him.”

 

“Uggggggghhhh, fine.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Hey guys, I-”

 

Ace walked into the clubhouse to find all his boys, along with the Powerpuff Girls sitting in a circle. All of them looked at the gun in his hand, which he sheepishly hid behind his back. Billy put his face in his hands as Snake started talking. 

 

“Jesus effin’ christ, can we no longer leave you alone for five frickin’ minutes without you finding something dangerous?”

 

“Yes! I just wanted to show you this cool, uh, thing I found.”

 

Blossom floated over to him, “Ace, give me the gun.”

 

“Finders keepers, brat.”

 

“Ace, she’s right.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed, handing it over to her. She zipped out of the clubhouse. Grubber patted the seat beside him and Ace took it. He leaned back as he always did, “So, what’s this all about?”

 

“Give her a second, will ya?” Buttercup replied, not looking up from her game. Her sister came back in and cleared her throat. The black-haired girl put it away after another second. Then, Snake stood up. 

 

“This is an intervention. You’re doing too many reckless things and it needs to stop.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m just living my best life.”

 

“You nearly died in the last battle with Mojo, amigo. I don’t wanna have to listen to Snake because your dumba-”

 

“Dude, kids.”

 

“Dumb butt got itself stuck in a grave.”

 

Bubbles raised her hand, “I don’t wanna stop seeing you either. You’re really nice when you wanna be! And it makes Buttercup happy to fight you.”

 

“Yeah it does.”

 

“Ahem! What I think my sisters mean is, it would be really unfortunate for your friends if you didn’t survive a battle. So, we’d like to ask you to butt out of our business, please and thank you.”

 

“I’m gonna be honest here, I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh my god, do we have to spell it out for you? Stop getting in our fights and save yourself! Your guys will be lost without you. While we’re at it, don’t do any more stupid stuff like try to eat an entire box of twinkies at once. You’ll literally die.”

 

“Okay, who told her about that?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Billy, what the he- ahem, excuse me, what the heck?”

 

“Excuse me, but we’re thirteen now. You can swear, it’s okay.”

 

“Oh, alright. Billy, what the fuck?”

 

“Please don’t say fuck around the children. We’ve literally known them their whole lives, it’s weird.”

 

“I’m sorry, but are you guys just not acknowledging that  _ Bubbles _ just told us we could swear around her?”

 

“Point is, you gotta stop risking your life for stupid shit.”

 

“Dude!”

 

“No one fucking cares but you, dude. Chill out.”

 

Ace rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll stop doing stupid shit. Just because you dumbasses would be lost without me.”

 

“Sounds good by me.”

 

“Yeah, and if you do try to do something stupid in a fight, the girls and I will make sure you get out of there.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“You’re not slick.”

 

“Are we done here, because we promised the professor we’d be home by supper.”

 

“Go on, we’re fine.”

 

“Cool, later guys!”

 

Three blurs left the five guys alone. The leader took off his shades to show the others his teary eyes, “I fucking love you guys.”

 

“We love you too, Ace!” the fellas said, all hugging their friend. If he was secretly planning to car surf or snort a condom later, that was something to deal with later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! This was based off a Tumblr post which I've reblogged on my blog (@geeky_pan), so go check it (and me) out! That's about all, so y'all leave a kudos and a comment and have a nice day!


End file.
